<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full VR, AI Consequences by IspeltEclipsewrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455510">Full VR, AI Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeltEclipsewrong/pseuds/IspeltEclipsewrong'>IspeltEclipsewrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half Life: Full Life Consequences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, I have no other defense, I was enabled and I'm sorry, Stylistic Suck, tag wranglers why does half life full life consequences have its own tag but not hlvrai, thats assbackwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeltEclipsewrong/pseuds/IspeltEclipsewrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"its a good day to do what has to be done by us and destroy the us military and teach them not to fuck with de science team- HULLO GORDON!!!!!" dr coomer sad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full VR, AI Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once gordon freeman was going down into a test chamber, just another day 4 black mesa sconce. The scencists were running around with pappers and riting ever thing down to keep track of the scence they wer doing. Gordon Freeman went into the brake room first becuz it was his lunch and black mesa had to follow all the guidlins.</p><p>  he saw his friend tommy pouring half a can of soda into his ees and then half into his dogys moth, becuz sun kiss was a special dog, and it mad them strog and fass.</p><p>  "hello tomy" he said. "hello dr freeman!!" tommy sid. "have a soda! you caennot mirco wave your foods because someone broke the macrowave."</p><p>  fuck thought gordon freeman, so he drnk the soda and wet down fo the test. </p><p>  he was gonna go thru the door but he was stopped by a security guard who was looking at him funni and said "giv me ur passport, u ned a passort to go down there"</p><p>  "wat? no" said gordon, becuz he didn't have it and he was gruumpy bc he didnt have any food today</p><p>  boner blue balled in angry and then said "i will follow u ten"</p><p>  gordon wasn't happy but he let hm do it. he met his friends dr. cuomer and bubbl and said "howdy" and "can u believe this mans?" and they said 'HELOOOOOO GORDON' and 'shhhut the fuck up' recpactively.</p><p>  they tri to do the text but BENRY kept trying to get gordo's attention and they caused a reson cascada insted and fuked ever thing up :(</p><p>  so now our heroes have to get up oot of back mesda or thell DIE</p><p>  so they had to climb thru vens and over pits and dr. coomer said 'LUCK GARDEN, ITS A ROPE" but it was a batnacle and he fell in the pet. he was fine tho.</p><p>  nd benry died and gordo shed tieny tear about it. he got cught in dor. ripiss</p><p>  but tHEN skelemans appeared and godron said 'get out of here, gaost skellymen"  </p><p>  but tomy said "its a skellfren!" but it was too loud and gorwen shot it :(</p><p>  first it was just munssters like the peepo pupys and the zombos butt then there was SOLDERS and gordon's like "wtf??? &gt;:("</p><p>  and bubbe said "we pay for them with wikkipeeda those bastards" and bunt the sevro room.</p><p> "its a good day to do what has to be done by us and destroy the us military and teach them not to fuck with de science team- HULLO GORDON!!!!!" dr coomer sad</p><p>  then benry was back! and he had a skeleton, and gordon felt betrae. he fell more be tray when his arm cot off but then he drank a potoin and got a canon arm so its whatever. </p><p>  then the had to save sun kise from the solder frozone bc he was a dik who stole tomys dog</p><p>  then benry was teally tall like an building and he was finale boss!!! he had so amny balls and skeleton</p><p> "wanne kiss? i saw ur dik" he told gordon while in some slim</p><p>"WHAT" said gordon, blusshu, "NU"</p><p>"cannae sea tat P A S S P O R T?" bener asked</p><p>  "i cant give you my passport, benry,,, because you are el dick obama nation" sad gardon and then he burned all the pasta orts and benry was died</p><p>  then gee man showed up ad took them for chuckie cheez but gordon didn't have any con left bc dr doomer took them all so they had to start robbing bansk. </p><p>to be continue...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi wayne, if you ever read this, i'm sorry I did this to your IP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>